


Breathless

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: PWP. (11/13/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is for MJ, my Evil Twin who lamented the fact that she doesn't write f/f slash.  


* * *

I like the way my hair feels as it cascades down my back, like strands of silk stroking my skin and my head falls back at Liz's urging, and her hair caresses my breasts as she kisses the hollow on the base of my neck.

My hair is down at her urging, she say's it looks too severe up, and when she's not kissing me, her hands are in my hair, holding the strands against her face. I can't even begin to describe how sensual it is, watching her kiss her 'black silk'. She gathers it in her hands, holds up to her forehead and lets it fall over her nose and cheeks, stopping to inhale the floral scent that clings to it from my morning shower.

I wish her hair were longer, so I could return the favor, as it is, it's the perfect length for me to curl in my hands in and pull her close for a kiss. Liz likes this, I can tell, because her lips part quickly under mine. I nibble on her bottom lip, kiss the sting away and find her tongue; we kiss, wrapped together for what seems like hours before she pulls away.

"I love being with you Hoshi." She says and smiles.

My eyes stay on her lips, swollen and pink from our kisses. This is a close as we've gotten to saying the words, but I know it will come in time. "I love our time together too." I tell her and hold her head to my chest, so she can hear my heat beating a furious rhythm. I want her to know she's done this to me. I comb my fingers through her hair. "When do you have to be back in sickbay?"

She glances over at the time on the computer console and moves until she straddles my legs. "I have another two hours and twenty minutes."

I'm suddenly glad we're both undressed, I can feel the heat of her body mixing with mine, and the tickle of her pubic hair against my tummy. I love this, as much as she loves my hair down. "Kiss me again." I tell her and gasp as she rubs her breasts against mine, before her mouth claims me, and for a few moments I can't think, can't breath as Liz fills my senses.

I lift my arms up and caress the sides of her breasts, delighting in the gasp my simple touch causes. I touch her again, hoping for another moan, and I'm not disappointed. She writhes, sighing my name as my thumbs play across her nipples. I know how sensitive she is and I work hard, waiting for her head to fall back as she moans her pleasure.

It's my turn to taste her skin, and I do, starting at the base of her neck and working up to her ear where I tell her all the naughty things I plan to do. I linger at her ear, licking, sucking, and nipping before I move south, and tease her nipple with my tongue. She arches, like a cat, into my touch and I blow on her damp nipple before taking it into my mouth. Liz tastes like rain, clean and sweet on my tongue. I touch her other nipple with my fingers, teasing her like the sweetest of violins.

The sounds she makes, short gasps, longer moans, are music to my ears and I trail kisses down her breasts, and under, holding their weight in my hands. I lean up and capture her mouth again, making both of us breathless.

I break the kiss this time, and lean my head against hers and make sure my hair brushes against her flushed skin. I wait until her eyes focus again. I can feel her heat, how hot she is and I decide. "Liz," I begin and slip out from underneath her, "Can I?" I press my palm into her, tracing her swollen flesh with my fingers, wrapping around her clit, bringing another deep moan from her soul. We haven't done this before and the desire to touch her and taste her have me in state of desire like nothing I've ever felt.

She nods and lets me move her, until she's lying back on the bed, her head resting on our bunched up pillows. I'm at her feet, holding her legs together and I kiss where her ankles met and with each kiss, I reach higher, teasing her legs open, until I see the glory of her. The passion. I'm humbled that she would give herself to me and I place a small kiss just above her curls.

Liz is ready for me, aching for me to touch her. I can tell by the way her breath hitches, by the longing that fills her eyes, and I find I can't hold back, that I don't want to. I trace her folds with my finger, gathering the wetness. She is so hot; I imagine she could burn me. I spend precious minutes learning how she feels, smooth and soft, like velvet, before I slide a finger into her core.

I'm reminded of volcanoes as she melts around my finger, with fire hot enough to burn. This is my Liz, telling me with her body, what she wants, what she needs. I slide a second finger in and gasp as she clenches, holding me prisoner.

"Please Hoshi." She moans, hips rising off the bed. "Please."

Her words come out in a breathless whisper and I can't deny my love. I move down the bed until my hair falls over her hips and I lower my lips to the very center of her being. The heat rises off her in waves. I open her with my fingers and begin to worship her with my lips, my teeth, my tongue, before I expose her clit with my fingers. I brush over it lightly with my thumb; enchanted by the soft keening sounds she makes for me.

I slide a finger back inside her depths, then another, and thrust in time with my tongue, wringing the sweetest of moans from her fevered body. Her hands wind into my hair, holding my head in place. I don't mind the sting. It actually increases my desire for this beautiful creature under me. For the next few minutes, I feel like I'm on a roller coaster as she bucks under me, writhes in passion before her orgasm breaks like a storm over my fingers, over my tongue.

I slide up her heated body, rubbing my breasts against her, until my head rests on her shoulder. I love that she's a sweaty mess, love that's it's just for me.

"Hoshi." Liz breaths my name and her heart beats under mine like a humming bird. "Thank you."

I throw my arms around her and nuzzle my face into her neck. "Thank you." I tell her, hoping she understands the gift she's given me. A sweeter gift I could not imagine.

As Liz drifts off to sleep into my arms I smile and think.

Sometimes I can't believe we waited so long, so much time wasted, and sometimes, like now, it's enough just to be in her arms, and I watch her breathe and whisper my love in all the languages I know.


End file.
